


You wish it was me, don't you?

by hellsalemlots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU "speak now or forever hold your peace", M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Salty, tofu-juurou being a jerk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsalemlots/pseuds/hellsalemlots
Summary: Kamu tetap bakal berharap itu aku, 'kan?





	You wish it was me, don't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket adalah manga yang diciptakan oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi, diserialisasikan di Weekly Shōnen Jump yang bundle satuan komiknya diterbitkan oleh penerbit Shueisha, anime yang digarap oleh studio animasi Production I.G., sama sekali bukan milik ataupun ciptaan saya. 
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan materi apa pun yang saya dapatkan dari membuat kisah ini.

“Hentikan!”

Melebihi betapa cepat kilat menggelegar, suara itu membelah prosesi sakral ini.

Tepat seperti segala sesuatu yang terjadi di _movie_ dan fiksi.

Seijuurou menoleh kembali pada penghulu. “Lanjutkan.”

Penghulu itu tampak kikuk kala mengangguk, merundukkan si kacamata ke pangkal hidung. “Ikatan yang dimiliki oleh pasangan ini sangatlah suci dan sakral. Namun, seperti yang telah kita ketahui, semua ikatan di dunia akan diuji berbagai macam hal pada suatu waktu.”

“Dan belum apa-apa, telah diuji,” bisikan itu terselip dari bibir Seijuurou yang kini tengah memegangi erat-erat tangan pengantinnya agar tetap di tempat.

“Keluarga yang tercinta, teman-teman yang berharga, hadirin yang berbahagia, bersediakah Anda sekalian setuju untuk membantu menjaga ikatan suci dan cinta mereka, dan mendampingi pasangan kita melewati momen sulit yang mungkin akan datang?” tanya si penghulu, meletakkan kertas sontekan berisikan tulisan tangan Seijuurou di atas mimbar ujar.

“Hei, apa kau tidak dengar katanya, hah?! Hentikan!”

Seijuurou merasakan genggaman tangan bergetar yang mengerat di tangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan balas menggenggam tangan yang takkan dilepaskannya. _Aku tidak akan meninggakanmu untuk mantanku_.

 “Pastor-cchi, tidakkah Anda seharusnya berkata _speak now or forever hold your peace_?”

 “Akashi-kun ...“

 “Dengarkan aku. Kau bukanlah seseorang yang harus menikah dengan orang yang salah!”

“Benar, Aka-chin.”

“Dia tidak pantas bersamamu, Akashi-kun!”

“MATI SAJALAH DIA!”

“Penghulu Bodoh. Kami tidak perlu menunggumu mengatakan _bicaralah sekarang atau diam selamanya_. Kami akan bicara sendiri! TSK.”

 “Akashi, tenanglah! Kami akan menyelamatkanmu dari kekacauan ini! Tinggalkan altar, waktu kita bisa habis kalau di sini terus—“

Seijuurou merasakan rematan menyakitkan karena tatapan dari kekasih yang dinikahinya. Tidak marah. Tidak kecewa. Seperti telah mengantisipasi, karena itu yang tersisa ialah kesedihan lembut dengan pemahaman bahwa tak ada segala sesuatu indah yang berlangsung kekal. Ketabahan dan penerimaan, meski sakit hati tak terelakkan atas cacian mereka.

Seperti pernikahan mereka.

Astaga. Dia salah paham dengan begitu dewasa, mana bisa Seijuurou tidak tambah cinta.

Penghulu menuruti instruksi yang telah Seijuurou titahkan padanya jauh-jauh hari. “Anda dipersilakan mencium pasangan Anda, dan sempurnalah ikatan suci kalian.”

“Akashi-kun, tunggu—“

Di depan mata semua hadirin yang masih terdribble antara para rebel dan pengantin di altar, mereka terbelalak begitu Seijuurou memeluk erat lalu mencium kekasihnya, padahal ada orang lain yang menyaksikan dan tidak menginginkan itu terjadi. Keji sekali.

Tipikal. Orang pasti dibuat bersimpati pada drama, pada siapa pun tokoh yang ditinggal menikah oleh sang kekasih. Taruhan, sembilan puluh persen mereka yang mengikuti drama ini, sebenarnya berempati pada dia yang telah berani menginterupsi prosesi pernikahan.

Karena selalu saja, yang ditinggal menikah itu jauh lebih baik. Jauh lebih dicinta. Sosok sempurna yang tidak diundang datang ke pernikahan. Visual yang mencuri napas. Individu yang begitu hebat, bahkan sekalipun ia lemah, tetap saja ternyata ada twist bahwa ia begitu kuat dan menakjubkan. Pesona yang membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta.  

Dulu, Seijuurou juga pernah.

Senyum Seijuurou setelah resmi menyegel status barunya, tidak meluntur ketika ia melepas bibir yang ia lumat dengan lembut di depan khalayak umum.

Saking bingung dengan situasi dan kondisi, orkestra tak jadi memainkan musik indah untuk menyambut pasangan pengantin baru yang berbahagia.

“Ini realita, bukan drama fiksi,” Seijuurou akhirnya memandang pongah dari atas altar ke bawah, ke kaki-kaki undakan tangga tempat mereka berada, “di mana kalau kalian mengharapkan kalimat _speak now or hold your peace forever_ itu biasa ada sebagai _timing_ untuk adegan pasti ada yang menerobos masuk, entah itu kekasih gelap atau mantan gagal _move on_ , untuk menggagalkan pernikahan, lupakan saja.”

Mereka yang telah salah paham pada Seijuurou, melotot horror seakan mendadak Seijuurou adalah psikopat yang akan main tikam mereka dengan gunting dan menyeringai mistis nan sakit jiwa.  

Penghulu sepuh itu mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di balik kumis tua yang memutih. “Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou yang meminta kalimat klise itu diganti menjadi seperti tadi.”

“Ta-tapi, bukannya kau ... bukannya kau sangat mencintai—“

“—suamiku?” Seijuurou tersenyum rendah hati dan mengecup lembut bibir suaminya. “Tentu saja.”

“Kau ...”

Seijuurou mengejap mata begitu kekasihnya dituding di depan publik.

“... sadar diri, ‘kan, bahwa kau tidak pantas bersamanya, ha?! JAWAB AKU!”

Semua menahan napas, mendengarkan napas-napas murka yang memburu. Menyaksikan seseorang yang dipilih Seijuurou untuk ditautkan cincin kawin dan bersumpah di tempat tersuci ini, ditunjuk-tunjuk dan dibentak.

“Dasar teman makan teman! Kau menyakiti temanmu sendiri!”

“Teman macam apa kau!”

Seijuurou menyayangi mereka dari dulu. Teman-teman terbaiknya. Namun tidak, ketika mereka salah paham membabi buta. Tentu saja, yang mereka bela juga salah satu teman terbaik, toh, dan mantan kekasih Seijuurou pula.

 _Namun_ , ada batas toleransi bahkan pada teman sendiri terhadap segala sesuatu.

Dan alih-alih darah menggelenggak seperti air direbus mencapai titik didih, Seijuurou lebih merasa ruangan ini seperti lemari pendingin. Tangan tak terlihat menggeser sebuah tuas, menempatkan jarum temperatur ke derajat suhu terendah.

“Akashi-kun ... aku bukanlah seseorang yang seharusnya mengacaukan pernikahan seseorang. Tapi,” mata biru itu berkaca-kaca penuh haru, berbisik pilu, “aku di sini.”

Seijuurou menatap mantan kekasihnya. Senyumnya normal dan menurut kacamata orang sangatlah sakit jiwa, apalagi menurut mereka yang cinta drama macam ini; di mana si penginterupsi harus sekali kawin lari dengan si pengantin lelaki. Indah dengan sangat terperi.

Dia mengatup bibir karena ada tangan yang meremas pelan lengannya, hingga Seijuurou menoleh dan mendapati suaminya ternyata tengah berkontemplasi—pula memintanya untuk diam.

Seijuurou menatapnya lekat.

“Panggil sekuriti. Keluarkan mereka semua dari sini.”

Perintah itu datang dari mulut bertuah Masaomi Akashi. Dia sudah lelah dan muak dengan drama macam ini, karena menurutnya sangatlah tidak lucu. Berwajah datar, segaris senyum tak manusiawi, menyaksikan mereka yang mengatasnamakan kebaikan Seijuurou digiring pergi oleh pasukan pengaman.

“Hadirin!” Penghulu dengan megah membuka tangannya begitu semua rebel itu tertelan alunan mewah musik orkestra. “Sambutlah pasangan pengantin kita yang berbahagia, Akashi-Furihata Seijuurou dan Akashi-Furihata Kouki!”

Sesi lempar bunga telah berakhir, seseorang kena timpuk dan berjingkrak seakan kalau dapat lemparan bunga pasti mutlak nantinya akan menyusul menikah, kemudian pasangan hijau itu berada di atas rerumputan, di bawah langit biru dan awan putih dan cahaya pucat pasi matahari untuk dansa pertama.

“Maafkan mereka, Sei.”

Seijuurou ingin berdecak, kalau tidak karena ia tengah menyapu (mengagumi) kelopak sakura yang hinggap di kepala Kouki. “Mereka masih kira aku mencintainya, padahal sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tidak ada lagi rasa padanya.”

“Itu, uh ... mungkin karena—“

“Dianya yang masih ada rasa padaku.” Seijuurou memutar mereka berdua di antara sakura dan meja-meja putih berlapis satin. “Dan aku baru bersamamu setelah benar-benar usai dengan dia, kok.”

Kouki mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. “Umm. Aku tahu.”

“Yeah, kami tahu.”

Seijuurou mengabaikan Mayuzumi dan ketiga kepala familiar lainnya yang ada tak jauh di meja tempat mereka berdansa. “Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka.”

“Bukan tidak bisa, ini tentang kamu mau atau tidak,” keluh Kouki. Terkesiap begitu gerakan Seijuurou sedikit agresif dan mendekap lebih posesif. “Jangan kejam begitu, dong.”

Toh, mata Seijuurou mengkhianati tindakannya dengan menyorot selembut salju terakhir yang lumer di kaki yamazakura. “Tidak mau. Mereka saja malah menyuruhmu mati, dan berani-beraninya pakai alasan siapa pantas dengan siapa. Memang mereka Tuhan yang paling tahu siapa selayaknya dengan siapa?”

 Sebelum Kouki buka mulut lagi, Seijuurou mengunci bibirnya, berbisik berbahaya di sana, “Jangan bela mereka lagi.”

Kouki merenggut. Bibir itu mengerucut, dan tak ada manusia manapun menjerit hiperbolis apalagi jijik ketika Seijuurou dengan sayang menciumnya.

“Jangan maafkan mereka, Kouki.”

“Bukan hakmu memintaku melakukan hal yang tidak kumau. Aku ini suamimu, bukan—“

“—babuku. Aku tahu—mengerti, maksudku.”

“Hei, Akashi! Kalau kau tahu, bukannya kau juga tahu bahwa teman-teman pelangimu tidak bakal minta maaf pada Furihata juga, ha?”

“Secara basis nama, kami sekarang Akashi-Furihata, Mayuzumi-san,” Seijuurou tak repot-repot menatap seseorang yang pertanyaannya ia jawa. “Mereka minta maaf atau tidak pun, terserah mereka sajalah.”

Seijuurou mengabaikan senyum Kouki yang terkembang lebar, begitu pengertian. Bahkan meski jauh lebih tersinggung atas interupsi prosesi mereka tadi, Kouki pasti yang pertama memaafkan tanpa pamrih kesalahan mereka karena mengerti Seijuurou takkan benar-benar bisa membenci mereka juga.  

Lagu dansa masih belum reda, justru kian membara. Tapi langkah mereka sampai di sana saja. Seijuurou terdiam tatkala Kouki bersandar padanya dan mendekapnya, menengadah ke atas pada langit yang terbentang indah.

“Kouki.”

“Hm?”

“Apa kamu masih memikirkan interupsi dari Kuroko dan yang lainnya tadi?”

Kouki tersenyum salah tingkah. “Se-sejelas itu, ya?”

“Hmm. Jangan pikirkan.”

Cengiran Kouki yang melebar kemudian menyatakan bahwa tanggapan Seijuurou tidak sesuai dengan yang ia pikirkan, hingga Seijuurou balas merengkuhnya dan menyatukan dahi mereka—sebelum senyum mereka berubah jadi saling kulum.

“Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Kouki?”

“Kalau, Sei ... kalau ada orang lain yang bukan aku, berdiri di altar itu bersamamu, lalu ketika penghulu berkata _speak now or forever hold your peace_ , seseorang menginterupsi pernikahanmu dengan berkata bahwa ia tidak setuju,” Kouki memandang begitu sayang padanya, “... kamu tetap bakal berharap seseorang itu aku, ‘kan?”

Detik itu yang ditanya tersadar.

Seijuurou tidak butuh seseorang (yang kata orang) sempurna untuk bersamanya.

Karena menikah bukan untuk bersama-sama lantas semua sempurna, melainkan menikah adalah proses belajar mengarungi fase lain kehidupan untuk saling melengkapi.

—lalu Seijuurou tahu bahwa Kouki-lah yang selalu tahu (dan mengerti) dari dulu, bahwa dunia di balik pun, tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Seijuurou tertawa perlahan sekali, sesak oleh cinta yang ternyata indah meski hanya sebegini sederhana, hingga hanya Kouki yang mendengarnya.

“Ya, Kouki.”

_Tidak kuinginkan seorang pun di posisi itu untuk bersamaku, kecuali kamu._

**Author's Note:**

> Speak Now © Taylor Swift, ga bakalan saya punya. :)   
> guest, guess:  
> i. aing bosyen ga nemu bacaan mindfbintangbintangking.   
> ii. aing hilang jiwa (bukan outline lo ya) karena down to earth.   
> iii. aing diganyang vertigo terus ngonter pake nulis ini.   
> iv. zenbu 
> 
> makasih buatmu, yang juga udah mau baca sampai di sini!


End file.
